evilnightfandomcom-20200214-history
Mansion
The Mansion (referred to as 'The Mansion of Death '''by the official flyer, or simply '''Haunted House '''by fans) is one of the primary settings of ''Evil Night ''and is featured in the first two stages.The mansion is infested with The Undead: both zombies and ghosts. Overview When their friend Liv goes missing, Henry Jones, Alicia Sevigny and Joe Hamilton arrive at the Mansion in search of her. They discover that its grounds are infested with The Undead, together fight their way through to rescue Liv. Entering either through a window, the front door or a side passageway, the protagonists encounter signs of Liv's presence, as well as evidence suggesting that recent human activity might have taken place at the Mansion. Venturing deeper, Henry, Alicia, and Joe battle a giant snake on two occasions, as well as a nefarious butcher. Regardless of whatever path they traverse, the three heroes stumble across a strange book in the library and a secret underground passage to the Catacombs. A zombie wielding a ball and chain chases them down the long, winding hallways, but they defeat it and continue. Appearance The Mansion is old and dilapidated, appearing to be one from the Victorian Era built prior to the 20th century. It features cobblestone hallways and walls, red carpeting, and Greek/Ionic/Corinthian columns lining the hallways. Notable areas that the players also fight through include the front grand staircase, courtyard, dining room, kitchen, a sauna, and several sleeping quarters, studies, and libraries. There are also various secret passageways hidden throughout the Mansion, some of which accessible to players while others the zombies emerge from. There are ladders, trapdoors, or rooms hidden by bookshelves or clothing cabinets. Additionally, there is a secret underground passage hidden in a library which leads to the Catacombs (which then connects to an ancient underground ruin). Oddly enough, one of the rooms features such modern-day technology as computers, printers, and fax machines, suggesting the likelihood of recent human activity. Paths At the beginning of the first stage, there are three selectable paths through the Mansion. Each are different, but all of them meet up at one, single linear path to the end of the stage. * Course A: The players enter through a window and pass a long corridor lined up with Greek columns. * Course B: The players enter through the front door and begin at the grand staircase. * Course C: The players enter through some backdoor and some "secret passages." Trivia * The Mansion is an expy of the Curien Mansion from SEGA's ''The House of the Dead, released two years prior to Evil Night. In fact, fans have compared both games altogether. ** It may have also been an expy of the Spencer Mansion in Resident Evil (1996), which too has been compared with The House of the Dead. * It is unknown what country or part of the world the Mansion is in, but fans have speculated it is located in the United Kingdom due to the references of witchcraft and pagan symbols found in the mansion (which does resemble Celtic/Pagan symbols. Celtic and Pagan religions were being practiced in the British Isles prior to the formation of the UK.) Category:Environments